Flirtacious Fox
by Krystallos Dragon
Summary: Squel to Kitsune and Strawberry all there is to it...Shonen Ai, GinIchigo, and a small hollow figh.Tell me if rating needs to be higher


Cora: Holy mother of ...Muumf!-has her mouth covered by Tusami's hand- 

Tusami: Girl don't even finish that sentence...Anyway folks reason why she is freaking out is cause she just did a sequel to "Kitsune and Strawberry" and well she just amazed she was able to do it,..(Shes better at Aizen/Ich fic's then Gin/Ichi fics) So now she is freaking -notices she can't breath and release her- Opps sorry..-gets hit on head-

Cora: BAKA! Don't sufocate the autoress! Geez...-pitches sign for disclaimer-

Disclaimer: "Nope, Sorry if I owned it Ichigo be scarred for life by Aizen and Gin 5x over by now -giggles evily-"

**0000000**

It had been two weeks since the incident with Gin and Ichigo's first kiss. Currently Ichigo was in the park woods enjoying the forest quiet. Sighing could be heard from the the young Vizard. Rukia had questioned him on why Gin was there,but with even him not knowing either, she droped it and went to keeping eye a on him,to make sure nothing like that happened again.

"Man,...I wonder why Gin even came by...", stretching and standing up, Ichigo started walking home, but luck wasn't with him cause his amulet decided to go off. Pressing it against his body, his shinigami form came out. Setting his body against a tree to make it look like he was sleeping, Ichigo ran off to find the hollow...

**---Las Noches---**

Leaning back on Aizen's office couch arm was Ichimaru, he was boerd and wanted to do something so instead of getting in trouble with Tousen...Yet again, he thought he ask Aizen if he could go to the Human world for a while.

"So Aizen, can I go?", Gin asked hopefully, he really wanted to shock the poor berry again and continue their fun.

Sighing, Aizen looked up and said, "Very well, but you best behave". Poor Souske didn't know that Gin was going to do something the total opposite. Hearing Gin get up and open a portal to the human world and saw it closeing behind him he sighed and hoped the prankster didn't do something stupid...

**---Back with Ichi and the Hollow---**

Running, Ichigo dodged yet another spray of posioned needels that were being shot from the hollow. He had been hit by a few and was losing a bit of feeling in his left arm, but he was still able to move it. Jumping out of another shot, cringeing from getting hit in both legs he didn't notice the tail of the hollow coming, so it slamed him into a tree and he slid down trying to gain back his breath.

The hollow raised its claws to finish off the young Vizard, closing his eyes Ichigo prepared for the stirk but it didn't come, so he opened his eyes and saw a sword stabing into the hollows mask and blue titned silver hair that belonged to none other then Ichimaru Gin, who currently was smirking more then usual.With a pain cry the hollow dissappeared

Now Ichigo was a smart boy and knew that the condition he was in that he stood no chance against the Traitor, so he decided to try to get out of there but when he try to move he realized his legs were numb along with his left arm.Looking up he realized that Gin was infront of him , looking down at him.

Getting scared, Ichigo hoped one of his friends would come but by the looks of it there was no chance, so only thing he could do was hope Gin wasn't in the mood for getting rid of him...

Closing his eyes from the pain of the last few hits that the hollow gave him.He heard russtleing of cloth and opened his eyes to see Gin sitting down infront of him.Rasing his hand, Gin placed the back of it against his forehead, freazing Ichigo was worried at what Gin was going to do.

Sighing, Gin said, "You know if I wan'ed to hurt cha, I would have...", looking up Ichigo saw that Gin had his eyes opened and looking at him.

Blushing from embarrasment, Ichigo turned his head away from Gin and his Sea-blue eyes**(1)**.Chuckleing Gin lifted Ichigo's face to his and kissed him deeply. Which in turn made Ichigo gasp in shock with Gin taking advantage of it.

'Wha..? Why am I letting him kiss me?', he thought but he really didn't care cause right now he was currently disstarcted by Gin pulling away to kiss a patch of skin behind his ear,...he could hear the faint wisaper from Gin saying 'see ya' before he dissapear with the sound of his friends calling his name and his world going black...

**---a few hours later---**

Ichigo had woked up to see Rukia and Renji in his room.Trying to sit up but only to feel pain and fall back with a groan.

"Baka**(2)** you should know better then to move after a fight with that hollow", said the stern yet worried voice of Rukia.

Sighing, Ichigo sat back with the help of Renji, "Hey Ichigo...um...well when we saved you there was someone in white that was walking through a Garuganta...", pauseing to see Ichigo's reaction which was blush Rukia continued.

"Thought so, Ichigo do you know why Gin was there and wait did he do to you?", worried was not the word for what Rukia was feeling more like terreified of what Gin would want with Ichigo...

"Rukia I don't know why he showed up but he did destory the hollow which saved me, and he did nothing to me", Ichigo said half honestly, he didn't want to worry Rukia anymore then how she was already.

Rukia seemed to belive him and left with Renji, Ichigo sighed and wonder what would happen next time that flirtacious fox would do next time he showed up.

**000000000**

Cora: -sings to some songs forgeting to do the author note-

Tusami: Well...cora is busy...so um this is the Sequel to "Kitsune and Strawberry" and sorry it sucked Cora was very boerd and couldn't think of anything to write but this popped up after she listen to a few songs...Also one song fricken scarred her for life cause of a picture in it...(Spongebob/Patrick OH THE HORRORS!!!)...Yeah so thats might be another reason for the lame story.

So Bai,Bai and see ya.(looking for ideas on one-shot storys!)

1: In the manga cover his eyes are blue in the anime their red. I like blue better so thats why.

2: Silly, idiot, etc... (need I continue?)


End file.
